1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bit socket bracket assembly, and more particularly to a bit socket bracket assembly having an enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional bit socket bracket assembly is completely made of plastic and has a weaker structural strength compared to a metallic bit socket bracket assembly. Signs, such as “13 mm (millimeter),” formed on the plastic bit socket bracket assembly are easily worn off.
However, the bit socket bracket assembly completely made of metal is heavy and expensive although the signs are clear and durable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a bit socket bracket assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.